leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Base Set 2 (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | deck3 = | deck3type = | deck4 = | deck4type = | deck5 = | deck5type = | prevset = Fossil | nextset = Team Rocket }} Base Set 2 is the name given to a reprint set of cards for the Pokémon Trading Card Game released only in English and European languages. Information *This set was never released in Japan. *This set is the first set to not have a 1st Edition run in English. *This set is the first set to change from the previous galaxy star holo foil in Fossil to the cosmos holo foil. *This set was a combination of and . Wizards of the Coast usually performs these sorts of reprintings with their card games, and the Pokémon TCG was of no exception. At the time this proved to be an unpopular decision between fans and players. , which was essentially a "Base Set 3", on the other hand, was widely accepted by players and fans. *The combination of both Base and Jungle would produce 166 cards (150 not counting holo/non holo versions of the same card), so some cards were not included: }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" Base Set cards left out: * * * * * * * * Jungle cards left out: * * * * * * * * * * * * |} |Water|||Top Deck Magazine }} Set list |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Rare|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Fighting|None|}} |Energy|Fire|None|}} |Energy|Grass|None|}} |Energy|Lightning|None|}} |Energy|Psychic|None|}} |Energy|Water|None|}} Gallery File:Base Two box.jpg|Booster box File:Base Set 2 Pidgeot.jpg|Booster pack ( ) File:Base Set 2 Raichu booster.jpg|Booster pack ( ) File:Base Set 2 Gyarados.jpg|Booster pack ( ) File:Base Set 2 Mewtwo.jpg|Booster pack ( ) Trivia *The "starry" holographic design used in the previous three English sets was rejected in favor of the "cosmo" design used in the Japanese sets. The design was used until . *The glass beads used as damage counters in previous Theme Decks were replaced by cardboard counters with "10" marked on them in this set. This removed any confusion over what color bead represented what damage and was more cost-effective for Wizards to produce. The cardboard counters have remained in use since. de:Base Set 2 (TCG) es:Base Set 2 (TCG) fr:Base Set 2 it:Base Set 2 (GCC) ja:Base Set 2